The present invention relates to a lighting device for a display panel provided in an electronic device, such as a liquid crystal television, and more particularly to a lighting device for a liquid crystal display panel of the type the visibility of the image on which is increased by the light passing through the display panel.
Recently, a portable or pocketable electronic device such as a television set or video game employed with a liquid crystal display device has been developed.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional portable television set provided with a liquid crystal display device. The television set comprises a body 1 for packaging driving mechanisms (not shown) such as an electronic circuit, batteries, and others, a mirror 2 mounted on the surface of the body 1, and a transparent liquid crystal display panel 3 which comprises a frame 3a and a liquid crystal display device (not shown) provided in the frame. The frame 3a is pivotally connected to one side of the top of the body 1 by a hinge 3b. The liquid crystal display panel 3 is opened about the hinge 3b and adapted to be held in a slanted position at a predetermined angle.
When watching the television, a user opens the display panel 3 and looks at an image reflected on the mirror 2 by transmission light as shown by the arrow.
However, in such a device, in case outside light is lacking, a clear picture is not reflected on the mirror 2, because the liquid crystal display device is a non-light-emitting type display device.